Simplemente dolía
by judith-munoz
Summary: "El simple hecho de verle le dolía, cambiaba su humor, la sonrisa se desvanecía inmediatamente de su rostro.¿ Como se atrevía a sonreírle sabiendo que eso la destruía? … ahora lo recordaba…. el no lo sabía." -Original-


También lo había visto hoy. Quizás para él era un simple saludo, un simple encuentro que ahora no tenía valor. Para ella, un remolino de sentimientos oprimiendo su corazón.

El simple hecho de verle le dolía, cambiaba su humor, la sonrisa se desvanecía inmediatamente de su rostro.¿ Como se atrevía a sonreírle sabiendo que eso la destruía? … ahora lo recordaba…. el no lo sabía.

El primer día lo vio, junto a sus amigos, desayunando feliz en el centro del instituto.

Solo ella lo vio, no más de cinco segundos, pero eso basto para que el resto de la jornada se sintiera tranquila.

Enterarse que su salón estaba en el extremo opuesto al de ella la hacía sentir algo desesperada. Ahora no tendría la oportunidad de verlo tan seguido como en su antiguo salón.

El segundo día fue cuando por fin lo vio cara a cara.

Al parecer, la suerte de que la encontrara haciendo algo vergonzoso no cambiaba.

Estando en una de las jardineras con su amiga, a esta se le ocurrió abrazarla, por lo que ella correspondió sobando ligeramente su cabeza. Su amiga grito el nombre de él, y al momento que ella levanto la mirada estaba segura de que los dos se veía directamente al rostro. No pudo hacer otra cosa que decirle hola con la mano que tenia libre mientras que la otra seguía sobre la cabeza de su amiga.

Simplemente, el peor momento para encontrárselo.

El tercer día en la noche, fue el peor.

Su vista se fijo en un estado que publico a todos sus contactos:

-"_**y cuando te vi… simplemente no pude evitar sonreír**__.."- _. Mierda. Una parte de su corazón hizo "crack" y el vacio la consumió de repente.

Unas simples palabras dedicadas a aquella chica anónima que tenía el honor de estar en su mente y corazón.

¿Quién era ella y como lo había enamorado tan profundamente?

Cuando se entero de que él pretendía a alguna chica del instituto, no dudo ni dos segundo en averiguar quién era. Quería destruirla, eliminarla, desear que jamás la hubiera conocido.

Sin embargo, ¿Qué derecho tenia ella para pensar y decir todo eso?

Ni siquiera se atrevía a hablarle y sentía el derecho de llegar y cuestionarlo celosamente. No se molesto en averiguar quién era. Tomo un gran respiro y trato de olvidar aquello.

Se repitió mil veces que no importaba, pero no paraba de pensar en aquella simple frase_**… -"no me importa lo que haga o diga"-**_ se dijo a si misma, pero se tiro en la cama a llorar por varios minutos.

Lo único que deseaba era olvidarse de aquello, ya no quería verlo, ya no quería hablarle, ya no quería pensarle. Fingir que nunca sintió nada por él. Pensar que la única relación que tenían era amistad.

Hoy era el cuarto día, salió del salón con sus amigas en busca de algo para comer, platicaban de cualquier tontería, pero ella lo sentía, mejor dicho, lo presentía.

Se encontraría con él, se verían las caras de nuevo.

Estaba más que segura, por lo que en el trayecto hacia el comercio, fue mirando el hermoso suelo por el que sus pies iban.

No alzaría su cabeza por nada. No lo buscaría instintivamente. No desearía ver su rostro almenos una vez en el día. La razón no era más que una frase: le dolía.

Sus amigas desayunaban y platicaban entre sí. Ella espero que la atendieran en aquel local, recargada en la puerta del mismo.

Sabía como la genta pasaba y hablaba detrás de ella. De repente lo sintió, la urgente necesidad de girar su mirada hacia la calle. Ahí estaba el. Caminando despreocupado junto un amigo. Sonriendo, hablando.

Ella volteo su cabeza rápidamente hacia el interior del local. Lo había visto, y estaba casi segura de que el también la había mirado.

No quería verlo más, pero su brusco movimiento de cabeza llamo la atención de una de sus amigas y rápidamente capto el por qué de aquella acción.**-** _**"mira! adivina quién va allá? vamos mira rápido!"-**_ . No era necesario, ella sabía perfectamente quien.

**-**_**"No quiero, no mirare"**_**- **fue su fría respuesta.

Contarle a sus amigas sobre el _"el excesivo sentimiento de afecto"_ que él le provocaba, no le había acarreado más que problemas. **-**_**"Te sentirás mejor"**_ **- **y **-**_**"La carga emocional será menor si ellas lo saben"- **_ fueron pensamientos que rondaron su mente antes de contarles.

Definitivamente su cerebro estaba dañado en ese momento.

Su amiga, más que acostumbrada a que ella evitara mirarlo, se conformo con aquella respuesta y siguió desayunando. Y así, con tan solo haberle mirado un momento, sentía su día arruinado. Necesitaba estar sola, de nuevo.

Al final del día, se excuso con todos aquellos que intentaron acompañarla y tomo el camino hacia su hogar, en la nublada y lluviosa tarde del cuarto día.


End file.
